In electrical systems the operation or testing of many electronic system components in a desired region of operability can be adversely affected by an undesirable unbalancing of the prevailing electromagnetic field of a region when electrical power cables are introduced into the area. To assure or enhance operation of these sensitive systems, low power can be delivered optically from a laser source across a sensitive region and into a system of interest or a controlled environment and subsequently using photovoltaic cells to convert this energy into electrical energy. However, photovoltaic cells produce very low voltage, approximately 0.5 to 1.0 volts per cell. Often a system's power requirements may be 30 times that voltage, and even more. To provide the required voltage under the environmental conditions noted requires a large, bulky arrangement of the cells. Other problems are created by the necessary series connection between such cells and the fact that the current produced by the series connection of the cells is limited to that of the cell producing the least amount of current. Thus, a system is needed that will not adversely affect the natural or established electromagnetic fields where the system is located and which can provide both intelligence signal and power without the inherent current limitations of prior art series connected cells.